elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Forerunner
Hi, welcome to Elfen Lied Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Number 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:04, 10 April 2009 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 01:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Why haven't you tried to adopt this wiki yet? You could delete pages and block vandals.--Sxerks 20:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Sorry about pestering you about adminship. Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Elfen Lied Wiki" on every page will go away. And it looks like User:Blackwing-John created an fanon wiki, you might want to link to it to keep people from added fiction here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 15:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, Could I just ask if you could put a purple infobox on ever single profile page, it makes it look cool!!!!!!!! GOOD JOB MAN! Kikomojo 04:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? use to add the shared template to the main page. feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Locked Page Could you unlock the front page, please? I was going to edit it but I can't. <.< Thanks! --TheJake 00:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Facts page If that page violated any wiki-rules, I apologize. I thought it would be useful. Gojirob 17:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Pics for chapters 1-5 I uploaded pics of the chapter covers for 1 through 5, but can't seem to add them to the template image listing. How do you do it? Thanks.Gojirob 05:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Pics again I did what you said, but all I get is the field text that I write in, and no pic.Gojirob 17:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I put in : and still get just the text. I know I'm missing something simple, but it just eludes me.Gojirob 18:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It worked Thank you for your patience and help. Fic Can the blog page be used to post fanfic, or is it merely for linking to or discussing it? I saw that it mentioned fanfic, but I wasn't sure what it meant.Gojirob 04:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Problem page : Unforseen Unforseen is duplicated by the properly spelled Unforeseen. Unforseen should be deleted.Gojirob 14:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Thanks! Here I was concerned that I usurped the wiki with my spurt. I was going to ask about this, but wanted to wait until the anime summaries were done, so the site was in a good place. Thanks again! Gojirob 17:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Things are going well enough here, and I had a question. I was considering adding a Fanfiction page for links and a brief description only. Problem is, some fic is likely to feature stuff we may not want linked to. I'm not trying to play censor, but nor do I want to create trouble. If I made this page and someone linked to an NC-17 or say a Kouta/Mayu piece or like that, could the Wiki get in trouble? Would I have to click on every link and inspect each one? Any insight would help, and thanks! Gojirob 07:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Malware My malware block is kicking in every time I go to any Wikia page. It only started today. Any reason you know of it would? Gojirob (talk) 00:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't able to visit the wiki when you sent this message; out of all of Wikia, this was the only one that I couldn't get in. Both Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox acted like the website didn't exist. I asked another user to check the site - to confirm that it hadn't been improperly closed by Wikia - and she told me about a Malware report. I'd suggest going through - I've seen users edit the Resident Evil Wiki before by adding in malicious code. While the code fails to function when just written out onto an article, it could potentially be reported by anti-vrus software.-- 'Forerun'' ' 08:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I looked around for similar occurances. In mid-2009 there was a report of a malicious Ad on Wikia. in February 2010, KyleH alerted the community that an ad provider had been listed as "suspicious" by Google, whose "Safe Browsing" system is used by a number of browsers to report prior cases of malware; the ad network was removed as a result. There was another incident in February on a different Wiki. From the looks of it, you were locked out because there was a "bad ad" on the wiki, and the Google system was making sure you wouldn't encounter it again on the wiki.-- 'Forerun ' 08:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC) New Photo I took a new pic of Chapter 7, Transformation, which has Kaede standing amid her vectors, with her nude backside facing the reader. I edited it for the backside, but left most of the pic intact. By what you know, will this one meet the TOS? It's not yet posted in the main site, just in the photo log.Gojirob (talk) 05:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :It seems okay with the ToU.-- 'Forerun ' 13:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Diclonius Research Institute Since you created the original article, I thought I should let you know, your title has stuck with the fandom. 1 - When I created an article for it on the Villains Wiki, I called it by its in-series name, National Institute On Human Evolution. The Admin changed it to Diclonius Research Institute, thinking it was the proper name. 2 - A failed Kickstarter for a Nyu figurine had as one of its gimmes a 'Diclonius Research Institute' coffee mug. Good God, Man! You've struck a fanon deposit! Gojirob (talk) 15:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't have those... I can't find a complete list of manga chapters' original names. I never laid down a manual of style, but I'll look ours over, and see if they are consistent. I'm not sure about the rest. Gojirob (talk) 19:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Names + Characters Yoshik, a user from Japan, has started adding the Japanese names for the chapters. You wrote : I notice that other wikis have a 'characters' section towards the bottom.'' I'm not sure what this means. Could you clarify? Gojirob (talk) 22:09, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Navbox for characters. I'm sure I have those. Doesn't this count? : http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Template:List_of_Elfen_Lied_Characters Gojirob (talk) 22:42, July 22, 2014 (UTC)